monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Basilisk/@comment-26948680-20160313002753/@comment-27950421-20160313050007
I look at my friend surprised by her actions (she's not this forward very often), "wait... what?" The succubus lets loose a rather loud annnoying laugh, "You thought you could fool me with a little act that? As if any man would want to marry some worthless snake like you." My friend starts to whimper, despite her mask I can tell she's almost in tears. I glance at the succubus, "I think you should leave now." The succubus pauses and looks at me, clearly disturbed by the idea of man actually standing up to her. But she quickly blows it off, "But of course, I far better things to do than muck about with nasty little snake, come along hubby." She turns to leave quickly followed by her husband, ",Coming dearest!" As the succubus walks away she suddenly stops and turns around, "But before I go I really must say one last thing-" Before she can finnish her statement I suddenly shift into a snake style stance and land three quick blows on her, pinching a number of nerves causing her legs to suddenly quit functioning. As she collapses a step forward and plant my foot on her gut with enough force to knock the air out of her lungs. I glare down at her, "I am sick and tired of the shit coming out of your mouth." Her boytoy steps forward, "H-hey you can't just hit her like that!" I suddenly whirl around to him, my voice shifting into a deep inhuman rumble, "Back off and shut your mouth! I have neither the time nor patience for worthless parasite like you." As he quickly backs off, I clear my throat and look back down at the succubus, "I will say this one time and one time only, you will leave my friend alone. She is a good person and far more enjoyable to be around than some over arrogant bitch like you. If you don't leave her alone I'll do a whole lot more than pinching a few nerves. Understand?" The succubus quickly nods her head, desperate to get away from me. I give a vicious smile, "good..." Taking my foot off her gut I look at her lapdog, "Take her and get out of my sight." He quickly grabs the succubus and flees as if the chief god himself was after him. I turn back towards my basilisk friend but I'm surprised as she suddenly hugs me and buries her face in shirt sobbing. I quickly end up in a bit of a panic, "Whoa, hey why are you crying?" She sniffles, "N-no one's ever protected me like that." I relax a bit and pat her on the back, "Well don't worry. If someone like her is giving you hard time I'll protect you again. Ok?" She just nods and shoves her head into my chest. I loom around and notice quite few humans and various mamono all stareing at us and think to myseld, "Well... this is kinda awkward..."